Watson
by h0llaJess
Summary: based on Taylor Swift's Style/ The Jogan 1989 Collection (more info on the collection go to my profile)


**Background information: Logan and Jasmine are in their early twenties. They dated a couple times but as of the beginning of the story, they are no longer together.**

* * *

**We should talk. I'm outside**.

Jasmine looked down at the bright glare from her phone; it was a text from Logan. The clock had just hit midnight.

_What in the world is this boy doing outside my apartment at 12 A.M.?_

She glanced through the window and recognized Logan's car immediately. He was patiently sitting in the driver's seat, headlights off. A part of her wanted to stay to see how long it would take for him to drive off. A part of her wanted to see him and that part won because within a couple of minutes, she entered his car in her pajamas.

_Aren't you going to acknowledge my presence? I got in your goddamn car because you wanted to talk. _

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Logan started the engine and drove away from Jasmine's apartment building.

_What the hell are you thinking? This isn't a fucking road trip. I didn't even agree to this…_

"Been a while since I have heard from you," Jasmine stated trying to break the silence. It didn't do any good. Logan was still driving and Jasmine had no idea to where.

_You should just stay out of my life. I know exactly where this leads and I don't want us going in circles again and again._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Jasmine's POV**

Logan took me to a dance club one night when Lindy,Delia and Garrett were out of town. It was really fun and I owe it to my amazing dance partner. It was a fast song and he started spinning and twirling me around. When I finally got the rhythm down, he took me by surprise and dipped me. He had that James Dean daydream look in his baby blue eyes. He was staring at my lips, which were covered in my classic red lipstick that I knew he liked. Earlier that night we agreed to just stay friends, but I guess that was a lie because the next thing I knew his lips crashed into mine. My hand caressing his neck, his built arms clenched around my waist. He was my kryptonite.

* * *

Logan kept his eyes straight on the road. But that was not always the case, Logan had wandering eyes. It didn't stop when Jasmine and he were in a relationship, which was why she broke up with him.

_Damn it. Why did I text her saying we should talk? And why did she have come down? I didn't think this through did I? I'm just going to take her home and apologize._

Logan saw an exit off the road they were driving and turned to get off.

About ten minutes later, Logan was parked outside Jasmine's apartment again. Both sat in silence again. Jasmine realized that this was not what it turned out to be at all.

_You took me on a drive and didn't even say anything. Same old Watson. _

Just as Jasmine was getting out of the car she turned and hesitantly asked, "Do you wanna come into my apartment for a while? I could make you something to drink."

* * *

Jasmine stumbled to get her door open. Her heart was beating a million times faster.

_It couldn't be because of Logan, right? I'm so over him!_

"Got it! Come on in," she signaled to Logan.

Obeying her command, he followed her in. It was dark in her apartment and the switch to turn the lights were on the other side of the room. Remembering where everything was, he took off his light blue jean jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

The lights suddenly flickered on and Jasmine went into the kitchen to make tea. Logan followed.

"So I heard that you're with some girl," she dryly expressed as she took out two mugs.

"Yeah, it's true," he replied.

_Finally! He speaks!_

"But I can't stop thinking about you."

_Oh. _

"I've been there a few times too. Actually way too many times," Jasmine brushed off.

_So you've been thinking about us too, huh, Jas?_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Logan's POV**

It was the Halloween of our freshman year in college. I was dressed up from one of those guys from Grease, Danny, hair slicked back and a white t-shirt with a motorcycle jacket. Jasmine was dressed up similar to Sandy, the supposedly good girl, and damn she was rocking that tight little skirt. I swear we didn't plan this, but I might have asked Lindy who Jasmine was dressing up as. It was after the second time we broke up but I wanted to get her back. Jasmine looked pretty annoyed when she saw me dressed up as Danny. Throughout the night, people passing by and those giving out candy were complimenting us on how we looked like a cute couple. I grinned but she was not amused.

"Why did you do this?" she came up and asked me later that night at the party we attended.

"What are you talking about?" S_he's on to me_.

"You know-" suddenly a spotlight hit us both from above. Everyone around us started chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Jasmine looked reluctant but I know that this was my chance. I pulled her in and kissed her.

* * *

_Maybe I miss you, Logan. I miss us._

The two sat in Jasmine's kitchen holding their cup of tea enjoying each other's company. Logan gave a small smile to Jasmine.

_I'm thankful to have you in my life._

Jasmine returned the thankful smile.

_Same here Watson._

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this short/fluff/one-shot! I know I said I was on a hiatus but I'm on a break from school, somewhat, and I really wanted to upload this and announce I will be starting the Jogan 1989 Collection. The Jogan 1989 Collection is a bunch of one-shots based on Taylor Swift's songs from her album 1989. This one as you might have guessed is based on Style. Anyways leave me your thoughts, opinions, favorite part, etc. on Twitter or in the review section!**


End file.
